Guardians of the Galaxy (film)
Guardians of the Galaxy is a film made by Marvel Studios and is the tenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was released worldwide on August 1st, 2014. It follows a group of criminals who must save the galaxy from an evil enemy. It stars Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, and Bradley Cooper as the titular Guardians. Plot In 1988, following his mother's death, a young Peter Quill is abducted from Earth by the Ravagers, a group of space pirates led by Yondu Udonta. Twenty-six years later on the planet Morag, Quill steals a sphere-like artifact only to be intercepted by Korath the Pursuer, a subordinate to the fanatical Kree Ronan the Accuser. Although Quill escapes with the artifact, Yondu discovers his theft and issues a bounty for his capture while Ronan sends the assassin Gamora after the orb, which Ronan seeks to give to the titan Thanos in exchange for destroying the Xandarians. When Quill attempts to sell the orb on the Nova Corps homeworld -Xandar, Gamora ambushes him and steals it. A fight ensues, drawing in a pair of bounty hunters; the genetically-engineered raccoon Rocket, and the tree-like humanoid Groot. The Nova Corps arrives and arrests the group, imprisoning them in the Kyln. A powerful inmate, Drax the Destroyer, attempts to kill Gamora due to her association with Ronan, who killed his family. Quill dissuades him by saying that Gamora can bring Ronan to him. Gamora reveals that she has betrayed Ronan, unwilling to let him use the orb's power to destroy entire planets such as Xandar. Learning that Gamora has a buyer for the orb, Rocket, Quill, Groot, and Gamora work together to escape the Kyln. Elsewhere, Ronan meets with Thanos to discuss his daughter Gamora's betrayal and the loss of the orb, during which Ronan kills Thanos's servant, The Other. Now accompanied by Drax, Quill's group escapes the Kyln in his ship, the Milano, and flee to Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a celestial. Drunk and seeking vengeance, Drax secretly sends a message to Ronan revealing the group's location, while the rest of them meet with Gamora's contact, Taneleer Tivan. Tivan opens the orb, revealing an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that destroys all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Suddenly, Tivan's tormented assistant, Carina, grabs the stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs his collection and destroys Carina. Ronan arrives and easily defeats Drax, while the others flee by ship, pursued by Ronan's followers and Gamora's sister Nebula. Nebula destroys Gamora's ship, leaving her floating in space, and Ronan's forces leave Knowhere with the sphere. Quill contacts Yondu before following Gamora into space, giving her his helmet to survive; Yondu arrives and retrieves the pair. Rocket, Drax, and Groot threaten to attack Yondu's ship to rescue them, but Quill negotiates a truce by convincing Yondu that they can recover the orb. The group agrees that facing Ronan means certain death, but that they must stop him from using the Infinity Stone to destroy the galaxy. On Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, Ronan embeds the stone in his warhammer, taking its power for himself. He contacts Thanos, threatening that after the destruction of Xandar, he will kill Thanos; hateful of her adopted father, Nebula allies with Ronan. On Xandar, the Dark Aster is confronted by Yondu's fleet, the Nova Corps, and Quill's group, which breaches the Dark Aster. Ronan uses his upgraded warhammer to destroy the Nova Corps fleet. Drax kills Korath, and Gamora defeats Nebula (who escapes) and unlocks Ronan's chambers, but the group finds themselves outmatched by his power until Rocket flies the Milano through the Dark Aster and crashes into Ronan. The damaged Dark Aster crash lands on Xandar, with Groot sacrificing himself to shield the group. Ronan emerges from the wreck and prepares to destroy Xandar, but Quill distracts him by dancing, allowing Drax to destroy Ronan's warhammer. Quill grabs the freed stone, and with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to destroy Ronan. In the aftermath, Quill tricks Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the recovered stone, then gives the real stone to the Novas. As the Ravagers leave Xandar, they remark that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father following his abduction. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, have their criminal records expunged, and Quill learns that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient, unknown species. Quill finally opens the last present he received from his mother, which contains a mix tape of her favorite songs. The Guardians leave in the rebuilt Milano accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which is already beginning to grow and regenerate. In the post-credits scene, Tivan sits in his destroyed archive, where he is licked by Cosmo the Space Dog, and mocked by one of his collections, Howard the Duck. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Wyatt Oleff as Young Peter Quill *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Irani Rael *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Peter Serafinowicz as Denarian Saal *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *Gregg Henry as Grandpa *Christopher Fairbank as The Broker *Enzo Cilenti as a Watchtower Guard *Stephen Blackehart as Knowhere Dispatcher *Marama Corlett as Pit Boss *Alexis Rodney as Moloka Dar *Melia Kreiling as Bereet *Spencer Wilding as Mean Guard *Lloyd Kaufman as a Kyln inmate *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Janis Ahern as Peter Quill's grandmother *Marianna Dean as Peter Quill's aunt *Solomon Mousley as Peter Quill's uncle *Lindsay Morton as Meredith's best friend *Alexis Denisof as The Other *James Gunn as Maskless Sakaaran *Nathan Fillion as Monstrous Inmate *Rob Zombie as Ravager Navigator Voice *Emmett J. Scanlan as Head Riot Guard *Mikaela Hoover as Nova Prime's Assistant *Tom Proctor as Horuz *Bruce Mackinnon as Vorker *Tomas Arana as Kree Ambassador *Robert Firth as Fitzgibbon *Fred the Dog as Cosmo *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Stan Lee as Xandarian Ladies Man Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Peter Quill is introduced. *Gamora is introduced. *Drax is introduced. *Groot is introduced. *Rocket is introduced. *Ronan is introduced. *Korath is introduced. *Nebula is introduced. *Irani Rael is introduced. *Rhomann Dey is introduced. *Denarian Saal is introduced. *Yondu Udonta is introduced. *Kraglin Obfonteri is introduced. *Guardians of the Galaxy is formed. *Ravagers are introduced. *Nova Corps are introduced. *Thanos appears. He first appeared in mid-credits scene in The Avengers. *The Other returns. He first appeared in The Avengers. *Taneleer Tivan/The Collector and Carina return. They first appeared in mid-credits scene in Thor: The Dark World. *The Orb is another Infinity Stone. *Cosmo and Howard the Duck are introduced. *Adam Warlock's Cocoon is seen again. *Eson the Searcher and the Celestials are introduced. *When Peter Quill dances in the temple at the beginning of the movie he touches a skeleton that looks like a Kymellian skeleton. *One Chitauri and one Dark Elf appear in Taneleer Tivan's chambers. *The Tesseract and Aether are seen in The Orb's vision. *Large part of score from the movie named "The Final Battle Begins" is just modified "The Avengers Theme" from The Avengers. *Skrull writing appears. Taglines *You're welcome. *All heroes start somewhere. *When things get bad, they'll do their worst. *From the studio that brought you "The Avengers". Production The film was shot in the UK. Gallery :See: Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Gallery Videos Trailers Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy 15 Second Trailer Teaser|15 sec teaser Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer|Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy - Trailer 2|Trailer #2 Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill|Meet Star-Lord Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora|Meet Gamora Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Drax|Meet Drax Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket-0|Meet Rocket Raccoon Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Groot|Meet Groot Guardians of the Galaxy - "Definitive Anti-Heroes" Featurette|"Definitive Anti-Heroes" Featurette Guardians of the Galaxy - Extended Look|Extended Look Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - IMAX Featurette|Imax featurette Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 1|Tv spot 1 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 2|Tv Spot 2 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 4|Tv Spot 4 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 5|Tv Spot 5 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 6|Tv Spot 6 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 7|Tv Spot 7 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 8|Tv Spot 8 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 9|Tv Spot 9 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - TV Spot 10|Tv Spot 10 Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - "Best Marvel Movie Ever"|Critics review Marvel's "Guardians Of The Galaxy" Rolling Stone Review|Rolling Stone Reviews Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - The 1 Movie in the Universe|The #1 Movie in the Universe Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy "Just saved Summer"|Now Playing: #1 movie in the universe Interviews File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Kevin Feige, Marvel Studios President|Interview - Kevin Feige File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - James Gunn|Interview - James Gunn File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro|Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista|Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Lee Pace & Karen Gillan|Lee Pace & Karen Gillan File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana|Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Chris Pratt Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Chris Pratt Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Zoe Saldana Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Zoe Saldana Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Dave Bautista Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Dave Bautista Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Bradley Cooper Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Bradley Cooper interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vin Diesel Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Vin Diesel Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Lee Pace Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Lee Pace Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Michael Rooker Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Michael Rooker Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Karen Gillan Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Karen Gillan Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Benicio Del Toro Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Benicio Del Toro interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Djimon Hounsou Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Djimon Hounsou Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Director James Gunn Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|James Gunn Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Producer Kevin Feige Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Kevin Feige Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Jonathan Schwartz Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Jonathan Schwartz Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Jeremy Latcham Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Jeremy Latcham Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Red Carpet Premiere|Guardians of the Galaxy Red Carpet Premiere The Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Cast at the Red Carpet World Premiere|Guardians of the Galaxy Cast at the Red Carpet World Premiere Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy European premiere - Official HD|Guardians of the Galaxy European premiere Miscellaneous File:Guardians of the Galaxy - "My Name is Peter Quill" Clip|"My Name is Peter Quill" File:Guardians Of The Galaxy - "12 Percent" Clip|"12 Percent" File:NYCC Guardians of the Galaxy - Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian?|Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian? File:Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy?|Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy? File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Groot|Groot File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Gamora|Gamora File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Drax|Drax the Destroyer File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Rocket|Rocket Raccoon File:Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Peter Quill|Star-Lord File:Guardians of the Galaxy - "I'm Gonna Need a Few Things" Clip File:Guardians of the Galaxy - I Am Groot Featurette File:Chris Pratt and Dave Bautista Screen Test - Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy External links *Guardians of the Galaxy on IMDb *Guardians of the Galaxy on the Marvel Database *Guardians of the Galaxy Wiki Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 2